1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for securing excess strap material and more specifically it relates to a strap securing system for preventing damage and tangling caused by the flapping of excess strap material when using a ratchet strap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Ratchet straps and fasteners (also commonly referred to as “tie-down straps”) have been in use for years. Ratchet fasteners are generally used for securing cargo to a trailer or other structure during transportation of the cargo. A ratchet strap is positioned around the cargo and then fed through the ratchet fastener, which acts to tighten the strap around the cargo.
When using ratchet straps, it is common for a length of excess strap to extend from the ratchet fastener. This excess strap will often flap in the wind while the cargo is being transported. The excess strap can cause damage to the load due to the strap flapping around and hitting the cargo. Further, the strap itself can become damaged and/or frayed through repeated flapping against the cargo or another structure. In the past, the excess strap has been secured utilizing duct tape or other fasteners.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved strap securing system for preventing damage and tangling caused by the flapping of excess strap material when using a ratchet strap.